


Menunggu di Tokyo

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, chat, long distant relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Daichi dan Koushi chattingan.





	Menunggu di Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! belongs to Furudate Haruichi  
> This story is mine
> 
> I gain no profit but just some fun.
> 
> Ceritanya Daichi dan Koushi LDR-an. Daichi kuliah di Tokyo dan Koushi masih belum bisa menyusul ke Tokyo.
> 
> Happy reading~♥

Suga...

Ya?

Daichi? 

?

Oh, maaf...

Aku baru sampai asrama

Sebentar...

Oh...

Kenapa lama sekali? :'D

Bukannya kaubilang setelah rapat langsung pulang?

Dapat panggilan dari ketua klub.

Katanya aku akan ikut membimbing kouhai-ku di acara ospek,sekaligus buat promosi klub.

Oh ya, kutinggal sebentar ya?

Wah ... 

Ciyeeee yang sudah jadi senpai~~

Kau memang berbakat jadi pembimbing anak-anak baru, Daichi.

Aku memanaskan kare.

Eh mau ke mana?

Ha? Kare?

Kau memasak sendiri?

Bukannya di asrama ada tidak boleh memasak sendiri?

Bukan

Dimasakin sama Oikawa, dia kan tinggal bareng Ushijima.

Kalau cuma memanaskan makanan boleh kok. Teru sering melakukannya.

Mereka berenam sebenarnya, di satu kompleks apartemen murah di kawasan Ebisu.

Hah? Berenam?

Iya. Tadinya berempat. Kuroo, Ushijima, Bokuto dan Oikawa. Mereka sewa dua kamar. Lalu tahun ini, Kozume dan Akaashi ternyata masuk di Universitas Tokyo juga.

Kozume dan Akaashi mengambil sewa satu kamar di sana. Kebetulan ada kamar yang kosong ketika mereka pindah.

Suga?

...

Suga? Kau tidur?

Ah enggak.

Maaf, Daichi. Aku melamun.

Enak ya kalian malah jadi bisa ketemu semua begitu.

Aku iri.

 :)

Kau kemari saja. Kuliah di sini. Biar aku bisa sewa kamar apartemen juga.  Aku pengen tinggal di luar kayak yang lain. Kita bagi dua uang sewanya.

Belum terlambat, Suga. Lagipula akan menyenangkan kalau kau jadi kouhai-ku. Serahkan pada senpai!

 XD XD XD

Lagakmu!

Tapi aku nggak yakin, Daichi. Kautahu sendirikan alasannya kenapa?

 :(

Aku berharap kamu bisa pindah ke sini. Kita bisa main voli bareng lagi. Aku rindu mendapatkan pass darimu. Anggota klub pada baik semua kok. Mereka akan senang kalau kau ada di sini.

Apa kau masih sering bermain voli?

Apa-apaan itu, Daichi? Tentu saja aku masih bermain.

Yah, meski enggak sesering dulu sih. Aku kerja paruh waktu, ingatkan?

Tapi aku masih bermain.

Kau sudah cek email dariku?

Yang mana?

Belum ya?

Coba periksa dulu. Aku cuci piring sebentar ya?

DAICHI!!!

KAU BERCANDA?!! INI ... INI GA BOHONG KAN?!

=D

Bagaimana?

Keren kan?

Aku menunggumu di sini, Suga.

Suga?

Kau! Kau ini benar-benar deh!

Darimana kau dapatkan informasi itu?

Senpai-ku yang lulus tahun ini memberitahukan hal ini padaku.

Katanya sayang kalau tidak ada yang ikut. Adiknya masih SMP sih. Jadi dia berikan saja padaku infonya. Katanya terserah padaku akan memberikannya pada siapa. Aku ingat padamu jadi segera kuemailkan padamu, Suga.

  
Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan!!! Astaga aku ingin seseorang mencubitku sekarang!

Ini terasa mimpi, Daichi! Enggak nyata.... BEASISWA SELAMA 4 TAHUN?!! OMG!!!

Ini bukan mimpi, Suga! Segera kirim balik formulirnya beserta berkas yang diperlukan ke email yang tercantum di sana.

Sebentar aku sedang mengumpulkan berkas-berkasku. Hei, Daichi. Jangan bilang ini yang mau kaubicarakan denganku tadi? :O

 ^_^

Memang iya! XD

Makanya buruan diisi!

:'(

Tapi di sini dikatakan kalau hanya yang lolos seleksi yang akan diterima.

Rasanya aku jadi enggak percaya diri.

Eh?

Aku melewatkan informasi ini dan membiarkannya selama dua hari. Yah, kau kan tahu aku jarang mengecek emailku.

Ngobrol denganmu pun baru sempat sekarang ini.

:'(

:'(

***Send Virtual Hug***

Hei...

Sejak kapan Sugawara Koushi jadi sepesimis ini?

Kau pasti masuk

Karena Sugawara yang kukenal selalu berjuang hingga tetes darah penghabisan.

Dicoba saja dulu.

Enggak ada salahnya kan?

Lagipula di situ dijelaskan kalau mahasiswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa juga diperbolehkan untuk memilih sendiri tempat tinggalnya, lalu diperbolehkan juga untuk mengambil kerja paruh waktu. Iya kan?

Seharusnya enggak jadi masalah, Suga.

Btw, aku juga sedang cari kerja paruh waktu.

Supaya pas kamu ke sini, kamu nggak bingung. Udah ada tempat tinggal dll.

Dapat tawaran menarik. Minggu depan mulainya. Aku jadi tenaga pengajar tambahan di sebuah lembaga bimbingan belajar. Aku juga sudah mengajukan izin untuk tinggal di luar.

Belum dapat tempatnya sih. Tapi Kuroo dan Ushijima bersedia membantu mencarikan apartemen murah. Syukur-syukur kalau bisa dapat tempat di kompleks apartemen mereka.

☹:'D

Terima kasih, Daichi!

Baiklah!

Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha!!!

Aku mencintaimu, Suga ♥

Daichi apaan sih?! =\\\\\\\\\3\\\\\\\\\=

♥

* **Send Virtual Hug***

 :*

Aw~

Apa kau merindukanku?

Aku heran kenapa kau masih bertanya, Sugawara Koushi....

Aku amat sangat merindukanmu!

Aku kangen kau!

Baiklah Sawamura Daichi, hentikan!

Kau membuatku malu \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hehehehehe

Telingamu merah ya? Ah aku benar-benar kangen kamu, Suga. :*

Uh, diamlah Daichi!

Kau berisik!

Hahahahahaha

Tertawalah sepuasmu!

Hei, Suga... jangan marah

Aku nggak bohong kok

Aku memang kangen kamu ♥

Maaf ya...

Baiklah

=\\\\\\\\\3\\\\\\\\\=

Permintaan maaf diterima ♥

Daichi?

Thanks, Suga!

Ya?

Aku sudah mengirim berkas-berkasku.

Lalu bagaimana?

Hontou?!

Kalau begitu tinggal tunggu saja. Nanti pihak kampus yang akan menghubungimu.

Seleksinya ga susah kok...

Kamu pasti bisa!

Ganbatte!

Oke ;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Daichi, maaf....:'(

Aku besok dapat shift pagi

Aku tidur duluan ya?☹

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak .:* Aku benar-benar nggak menyangka. Ini kejutan dan kesempatan yang luar biasa.

Terima kasih.

Oh

Baiklah, nggak masalah.

Hei... jangan begitu. Sudah sepantasnya kau mendapatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini, Suga. Maaf ya, kau harus menunggu lama.

Kau tenang saja. Untuk biaya hidup sehari-hari nanti kita tanggung berdua. Tidak perlu sampai merepotkan orangtua kita. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan paruh waktu yang sesuai. Kalo enggak pun aku sanggup membiayainya.

Somehow.

Nah jangan pikirkan yang itu dulu, ganbatte!

Kau bisa.

♥

Iya. Terima kasih banyak, Daichi!

***Send Virtual Hug***

Hhh, aku ingin sesegera mungkin memelukmu. Bukan pelukan virtual.

Ahahahaha.

Aku juga. Dan aku sangat menantikannya. Kita doakan saja yang terbaik!

Sudah jangan dibalas lagi. Istirahat sana.

Huum. Kau juga. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan. Aku mencintaimu.

Oyasumi~

:* :* :*

Un. Kau juga.

Jangan sampai sakit. Aku sangat mencintaimu.

Oyasumi, Suga.

 

  
.  
.  
.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ♥
> 
> Fanworks ini didedikasikan untuk refresh festivalnya Belinda Arimbi-san. 
> 
> Maafkan buat segala kekurangannya :'( rexa publish ini lewat hape, dan ga begitu ngerti sama formating di Ao3. Tapi semoga teman-teman terhibur dan sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
